Window units are known in which spaced glazings in the form of glass sheets are spaced apart and where a venetian blind assembly comprising a mat of tiltable slats is positioned between the glazings. The glazings are held in sashes and are spaced apart by spacers extending between the glazings along top and bottom edges of the glazings and side edges of the glazings. Window units incorporting such structure are usually insulated units so that the space between the glazings forms an insulation barrier to impede heat transfer between the glazings.
A problem which exists with such units is that when the slats of the blind assembly are tilted to a fully closed position, there often remains a slight gap between the top and bottom end slats and the top and bottom spacers and/or sashes of the window unit as well as a gap between the side edges of all the slats and side spacers and side sashes of the window unit.
These gaps, besides compromising privacy, may decrease the thermal effectiveness of the window unit and can in some instances result in the slats becoming jammed in a closed position. Such jamming can be particularly serious where a hermetically sealed unit is involved since the unit in most cases has to be replaced if already installed at a building site and returned to a factory for repair.
It is therefore an object of my invention to provide for a glass spacer which is easy to manufacture, may close or mask off any gaps between a venetian blind assembly and sashes of the window unit when the slats of the assembly are tilted to a closed position, which will increase thermal effectiveness of an insulated window unit, and which may serve to reduce any tendency of edges of a slat becoming wedged in a closed position by being caught between a glass sheet and a spacer or insulation member.